More then what things seem
by lugia flyhight
Summary: A female tiger has joined the group she's a flirt and very seductive but is there something shes not telling the group? Yes you've guessed it it's a diegoxoc but i couldn't resist.PLEASE remember to review
1. survival of the sloth

**Chapter 1:Survival of the sloth**

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp" Sid said as he was running for his life, even his breath became laboured.

"In the name of mammoth fur and herds alike…HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP"

Sid was blinded by his own fear. Cold sweat dripped from his furred flesh; all he wanted to do was escape from the predator. Though he was exhausted he ran for what his life was worth.

* * *

"Now where's that annoyance of sloth" Manfred said with irritation.

Diego was not amused by the sloth's actions; even though Sid was irritable he was still a good buddy.

"He's probably looking for his dignity" his answer was rich with sarcasm.

Sid came speeding pasted Manfred and fell over.

"Now what's your problem?"

The sloth crawled in place trying for his life to get up…

"She's GONNA EAT ME!"

A female sabre was galloping at full force and Sid was her prey. She came closer; Diego leapt into action, the female was not amused and attacked him. Sid was cowering behind his furred _bodyguard_. Diego was pounding the female but she looked as if she enjoyed the scuffle, she sank her teeth into his paw until she drew the attacking male's blood, Diego was paralysed for a short time, the female tackled him and pinned him to the ground. He was motionless, he stared at her with bared teeth and she did the same.

"Ok, that's ENOUGH!" Bellowed Manfred.

The female seductively walked off of Diego and looked at her company and was slightly taken aback and the _herd_. She glared at Diego but he had his back turned to everyone, his pride was probably broken because a fellow female pinned his down.

Sid walked up to her and said "Hi nice to meet you, Manny say hello".

"Sid! First you were afraid of her now you want to be her best friend"

"What? I'm to lazy to hold a grudge." Manfred rolled his eyes.

Manfred asked "Name and purpose"

"The names Akeeba" She winked at Sid causing him to blush, she started to groom herself, and she knew that this would attract any male's attention." If your wondering why I was chasing your sloth of a friend… well I was simply on the hunt and he looked small and weak" She looked at Diego and gave a seductive smile, he walked passed and growled.

Sid jumped and said, " Why don't you come with us? Were only going south and it's going to be the 3rd year going together as a herd"

"SID! WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER THE LIFE STORY" Manfred's voice was loaded with sarcasm.

"Soo-rry" came Sid's reply.

Akeeba was still grooming herself and asked "Whose your _charming_ tiger friend that attacked me?"

Diego herd this and went a different kind of blood red, it went as fast as it came.

"grrr, it's Diego" he said growling and walked off, she winked at him before he fully turned away… he went red again.

Manfred caught on to this but said nothing and began to walk on, the small_ herd_ followed and with the company of a seductive, charming female tiger.


	2. infatuation with the specie

**Chapter 2: infatuation with the specie**

The majestic mountains could be seen in the distance despite the falling snow; Sid on the other hand was talking about the difference between heat and season thus annoying everyone around him. Akeeba thought of a playful trick to make Sid shut up for awhile. So… she seductively circled around him and fluttered her lashes in his direction. Sid didn't take another step. She altered her voice to infatuate all that herd it. "Sid… why don't you _show_ me the difference between heat and season" she walked ahead of him and was soon behind Manfred. The bewildered sloth blushed. Diego walked passed him and rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight of Sid blushing at the female. 

" Diego, any sight of shelter for the night?" Manny asked. The soft snowfall was becoming a soon to be blizzard.

" Just ahead Manny"

Soon they came to an ice wall, which would shelter them from any further frost. Sid made his magic and had a warm glow of a fire starting. He found a somewhat large rock and curled himself upon it, in minutes he was out like a light. Manfred made himself comfortable and asked the female sabre a question before he went to the land of sleep…

"So… why did you want to come with us?"

"Well… it was just coincidence really… I was on the hunt, found Sid, wanted to eat him, saw you guys and… found out you were going my way, remember… there are safety in numbers"

Manfred was a watching the sabre saunter off, she looked back at him and winked in his direction, Manfred blushed but lucky for him his fur made it difficult to see.

The female tiger found a solitary place to rest for the night. Diego was out on the hunt and the group knew he wouldn't be back till early morning.

* * *

" Wake up wake up" Sid was jumping on top of Akeeba " time to move"

The group were soon on the move, Sid made sure he was well away from the female, he didn't really like the way she would make him blush and feel embarrassed.

Akeeba and Diego were at the back, now was her chance to make him crack and she new how. She walked beside him and gave a playful push; Diego was not amused and gave a grunt in disapproval. Akeeba slyly walked passed him, she slapped her tail in his face. The hotheaded tiger was infuriated and began to chase the flirtatious female.

" Get BACK HERE"

" ha ha you have to catch me first"

Snow splashed around them as they were running. Akeeba loved every minute of it. A smile was played on her lips. Diego didn't think that this was funny.

"Come on slowpoke, to fast for ya?"

" Grrrr"

Sid and Manfred watched this match of speed; the moody mammoth was surprised that Diego didn't see that this female had taken a liking to him despite her way of flirting with other males.

" awww, young love"

Manfred rolled his eyes at Sid and continued to plod on through the thick snow.

"Give it up female"

" Hmmm aren't you amusing? Come on show me what you're really made of"

" Why you little…"

It was some time before they were completely out of breath. "Looks like I win" Akeeba boasted. Again Diego's pride was broken and he didn't say another word for the remainder of that hour. The speedy female seductively sauntered passed Diego and gave a sly smile and a wink. Diego went red with embarrassment. Manfred was amused at how their unbreakable _leader_ was becoming fragile at the company of this female. Sid however was in his own world.

A couple of hours later Sid was having a conversation with Diego.

" awwww come on you know you like her"

" What gave you that idea sloth?"

"Ain't it obvious?"

"No"

"Okay Okay just tell me this, why do you always go red every time she smiles in your direction? Hmmmmm… oh I get it its they way she stares lovingly at you with those greyish blue eyes isn't it, Hahahahahahah"

" Sid, that just sounds pathetic"

"Okay fine"


	3. IT'S MINE!

**Chapter 3: ITS MINE!**

Diego's scent had picked up the aroma of a wounded hare. He stalked it in silence. The wounded creature was paralysed; the hunter could smell its fear. Diego was about to make the killing blow when the animal suddenly panicked and darted like thunder. He gave chase. A certain female was watching the scampering hare, she decided to wait until it ran in her direction and give it the final blow.

1…2…3

Her teeth caught it but along with the kill was another set of teeth. Diego. He too saw the female and tried to pull the fleshy tissue away from her. She retaliated by pulling the now lifeless meal. In minutes it became a tug-of-war between Akeeba and Diego. Nether was about to give up. Sid saw this and was about to become sick with the bloody site; his facial appearance was becoming green. Manfred however just ignored the carnivores. The tug-of-war became more aggressive with each passing second, Akeeba suddenly let go of the carcass and sent her opponent rolling in the other direction.

The tiger was dazed but not hurt. Akeeba walked over him and licked his cheek, he blushed and let go of the hare. The female whispered in is ear.

"Nice try, Tumble tooth"

"Huh?"

She picked up her meal and walked off, but she left him with seductive, sly smile. Diego shook the now falling snow from his fur and continued to walk with the group.

* * *

Later that day…

"Come on Diego what do you like about her? There got to be something"

" There's nothing to tell"

"Oh yes there is, I saw what happened back there _MR tumble tooth_"

Diego was angry at this and with his speed started to strangle Sid. He said between breaths

" Ok-ay ok-ay I sut up now"

He released his grip and began to walk with the _herd_.

* * *

A sunset was falling; the group decided to take rest for the upcoming night, Sid made a fire, found an acorn and started to roast it. Manfred was making himself comfortable when _the small and annoying (Sid_) asked him a question…

"Manny, the set is beautiful ain't it?"

"Hmmmm, adds to the scenery"

Mean while over the far end of the relaxing duo Diego was lying down and watching the sunset. Akeeba walked over to him holding something in her powerful jaws.

" Oh _great_ I take it your going to push me off my resting place?" Diego asked with added sarcasm. She nodded a "_no_" and placed the flesh of an animal before him.

She seductively smiled and playfully nudges his side and left giving him a sly wink. Diego blushed and wondered _what was this female getting at?_

When the atmosphere became dark every one fell into the land of slumber.


	4. Ice Vs water

**Ice vs. water**

"Oh _come on Diego_… you know you can't resist. Akeeba sauntered around him. The embarrassed male was forced towards a quite corner.

" A-A Akeeba I don't think-"

" Hush now _big boy_…it's _time_"

She started to nuzzle his neck. He returned the affection.

" Oh Diego…Diego…Diego…Diego

* * *

"Diego… DIEGO… DEEEEEEAAAAAGOOOOOO!" Sid bellowed at the slumbering tiger.

" GRRRRRRR, ALRIGHT I'M AWAKE!"

" Looks like tumble tooth tumbled to far"

Diego turned his attention to Akeeba and was angered by _his_ _nickname_. The female seemed to find his anger amusing; she gave him a sly wink.

* * *

The sun was high and every mammal knows that while travelling south there are many obstacles to over-come…even the environment can become a challenge…Manfred however knew that if you were calm and focussed then crossing the solidified water would take know time at all…but that didn't mean he actually liked the task…he loathed it.

"Now the difficult part…crossing the ice" The mammoth warned

"Oh come on Manny, who knows _what_ you'll be _lying on_ once you fall"

Manfred blushed at the flirtatious female. Snow started to fall. Diego however was the first to press his paw on the ice; Akeeba was behind him waiting her turn to cross the solidified water.

"Hmmmm" Sid pondered

The poor excuse for a mammal ran into Akeeba and sent her sliding into Diego. The two sabres were defenceless sliding on the slippery surface…

SMASHHHH!

The two fur balls crashed into a mound of snow. Seconds passed. All was silent…Manfred watched the snow with mild amusement…the snow began to shift. Akeeba reared her head out of the cold element and was slightly taken back at what her eyes had caught…Diego's rear-end. He was trying to free himself from the thick ice, but to no avail. The curious female decided to _help_ the stuck tiger; she grabbed his tail with her teeth and pulled…

1…2…3…CRASH!

Akeeba pulled with such force that both of them were sent tumbling into an ice-covered tree. When Diego opened his eyes he saw that he was lying on top of the flirtatious female, he found himself staring into her grey eyes, Akeeba started to feel embarrassed at the position they were in.

"A-hem" Manny said with some annoyance.

"Come on turtledoves you can _do_ that when your south" Sid told them with odd enthusiasm.

The embarrassed male caught on to what his annoying friend had said and immediately got up from her body and began to catch up to Manfred and Sid. Akeeba got up and only smiled, the female knew that she was breaking through his armour and she had to break it soon… she had to do it soon because she was on the run and being hunted…

* * *

"Sir we have news on Akeeba"

"Proceed"

"She's been located in the south regions and is travelling with a mammoth, a sloth and a lone sabre…he's not one of us Sir"

" Tell Moharpi, to send his wolves for an ambush at the waters and to wait for my signal, dispose of any that will not comply… That female will be mine and my mark will be buried deep within her flesh, she won't escape again _or_ her body will stain the rivers red"

"Yes Sir"

The tiger sat at his ledge and waited for Moharpi to advance. His plan was coming together…


	5. Claws and Scars

**Claws and Scars**

A pare of yellow eyes monitored the current surroundings; the wind brushed his aging fur.

"Moharpi"

He turned from his position and glared at his pack member.

"Proceed"

"Sir, our scouts have sight of the herd and are current sources tell us that there edging there way towards the river"

He nodded at his second in command.

"Alert the troops… we ambush as soon as they touch the waters side"

Moharpi lifted his proud head and let loose a howl then his pack soon after returned his call.

* * *

" Sooooo thirsty…go, just go on without me"

Sid however despite his efforts was getting no attention. Manfred was getting really frustrated with his behaviour and was biting his trunk in an attempt not to crush his oddly shaped head like a pulp. Diego on the other hand was very aggravated and wanted nothing more then to taste the cool liquid of the river. Akeeba was grooming herself, which almost separated her from the herd.

"Female, if you get left behind then you stay behind" Diego growled his order.

She paused for a moment, sniffed the air and continued licking her fur and undersides. She seemed to have ignored him and Diego's temper was rising. Sid made himself comfortable and watched the scene.

"Move it!"

She slowly rose. Diego was beginning to get frustrated. However as she walked passed the angered tiger she rubbed her side against his own and purred. He froze and blood rushed through his cheeks. Sid was enjoying Diego's sudden reaction. She didn't utter a word, gave him a sly amused look and continued to walk towards the now annoyed mammoth.

The snow was now falling at a soft pace. The herd however kept moving despite the moaning of a certain mammal.

"My feet are tired, I'm hungry, and I'm thirsty"

"Too bad your mouth ain't tired"

"Well that may be true, and so's your mouth when under… what shall I say? Certain circumstances?"

"Sid what are you playing at, I'm not in the mood for your games"

"Well once you're under those circumstances you tend to freeze when a _certain_ female gives that _certain_ push"

"Sid will you stop it already? Look just because she's a female of my species doesn't mean that I actually like her, understand? And will you stop pointing out that your always hungry? Because one day you may wake up with a foot missing"

The sloth was now lying on the ice in slight shock.

Akeeba sauntered passed and commented

"Awwww tumble tooth finely letting his temper out? Well don't take it out on Sid…Try me instead"

Diego watched her every move until she was with Manfred.

"See my point?"

The hotheaded tiger sent Sid a demonic look but gave the slightly obese sloth enough time to run away.

Manfred was getting weary of the all arguments that were taking place and thanked the ice age that they were nearing the water hole. The wind began to soften and the snow had temporally stopped. Manfred just wanted to get to the river as soon as possible other wise he would personally silence the sloth.

"WATER, FRESH CLEAN WATER!"

Sid ran off like a headless dodo towards the liquid. Diego soon after took off. Akeeba just kept to Manfred's side.

"Manny… maybe you should take to the run, I've always admired a mammal that could hold his own not to mention show some affection towards the safety of a herd"

He just looked at her with confusion and blushed; he thanked his thick fur that he could hide it. Akeeba only smiled and joined the other two.

Diego was keeping to himself and was enjoying the drink. Sid was splashing around trying to be funny. The attractive female went to the bank opposite the now relaxed sabre. He raised his head and was taking in her appearance, only now he noticed her scars that were placed on her sides. She suddenly raised her head and began to run away from the river, now Diego's curiosity got the better of him. He decided to follow the female.

She stopped still.

"Akeeba! What are you playing at?"

"Diego!"

The air didn't seem quite right; a new scent had stricken him. The female was being very cautious at this time.

"Diego get the herd and leave"

"Why?"

"Why indeed lone sabre"

The two tigers turned to see an aged wolf. He approached them, his fur had aged so much that it took the appearance of a grey silver. His eyes glinted with confidence.

"What is your purpose wolf?"

"We have come for the female, her soon to be mate is waiting and you however are of no concern and nether is the group you call a herd …but if you do not comply then lets just say my pack attack in huge numbers…and your herd will cease to exist"

"Moharpi! I will not let Arrow take me, please come to reason"

"Child if you do not obey the simple command then I will take you by force, What Arrow does to you is no concern of mine"

Akeeba stood her ground.

"No"

Without hesitation the wolf attacked Akeeba, She however countered with a bite towards his leg joint. Moharpi had seen this kind of tactic before and his experience was showing. When she turned around for a surprise attack he secured his jaws around her neck and pinned her down, the snow now parted around Akeeba's body. The wolf now raised his head to give her another warning scar…Suddenly a blur of orange swept passed Akeeba and charged right into Moharpi. His body went sprawling towards the opposite side.

Moharpi was quick to recover. He raised his head and an ear-piercing howl escaped his carnivorous mouth. He was soon rejoined by his pack.

"Akeeba, you will return be it by my teeth or not you will return."


	6. Wounds and forgiveness

Wounds and forgiveness

**Of wounds and forgiveness**

The Sun was now setting and the skies were burning an orange-red. The winds had yet to arrive and unfortunately a different kind of hurricane was spotted.

Diego was pacing and his temper was rising, the snow violently parted from his paws. Manfred was keeping Sid at a distance from the two sabres. He knew that if a fight broke out the sloth would most likely be caught in the middle and the consequences of such would be dire.

"Oh, this was your plan from the beginning wasn't it?"

"Plan? Is that what you think this is?

Diego's patience was reaching breaking point. He was frustrated and Akeeba's attitude was rubbing him the wrong way. He wanted answers but his temper was getting the better of him.

"Akeeba! I'm not stupid and just because this herd is somewhat different doesn't mean you and your runt ridden pack can pick us off!"

The female sabres own anger had now been ignited. She didn't care what he called her _so-called_ pack she was offended at being called a runt.

"Well excuse me for trying to survive"

"Survive? Oh right yeah by survive you mean humping any male that comes forth over the horizon"

Akeeba was both angered and hurt by this statement. She approached and lowly growled.

"Back off"

"You back off runt hump"

Something clicked inside the female's head and without warning tackled Diego. His body made contact with the snow.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that"

Her growl met his statement. He lunged himself forward. Akeeba backed up. As she turned around ready for a counter strike Diego swiped his claws over her rear end scars. She flinched. As the two animals fought Manfred and Sid kept their distance. Both had a look of pure horror written upon their faces.

Paw met paw, teeth met flesh and open wounds dripped blood. Akeeba had forcefully bitten Diego's paw and reopened the old wound she had given previously. The hot-tempered male backed up. She rammed herself towards him hoping to knock him off balance to no avail. He himself once recovered had used his own teeth on Akeeba's shoulder. She roared in pain. The female eventually shuck him off and dug her claws right into his sides. Blood slowly oozed a path down his fur. In return his claw made contact with her neck down to her chest, it was enough to cause a slight bleeding but wasn't deep enough to cause a permanent scar. She recoiled and Diego saw this as an opening. He dug his own claws again into her shoulder and readied himself to pin her down.

3. 2. 1.

She had finally succumbed to his strength and her own body slightly sank into the snow. The victor lowered his head and threatened.

"You leave here at first sun or so help me I'll tear your hide into shreds. Understand?"

She didn't look at him nor did she give a witty remark but he assumed she got the point. He limped away from her body. She trembled as she pulled herself up. Pain was placed on her face as well as her body. She limped off to the north side of the frosty plain. Diego snorted his approval and hopped on three paws towards his friends.

Sid was about to say something but as luck would have it his mammoth friend whacked his head. The sloth knew better.

"Are you two coming or not? I'm freezing me tail off"

Sid gave Manfred a worried glance but the mammoth nodded an approval and he himself soon followed in toe.

* * *

The night had once again taken its territory amongst the earth. The winds had finally died down to nothing more then a pleasant breeze. Sid's fire was still blazing in its glory despite it being the middle of the night. The sloth fed it its last pile of wood and sat down next to his carnivorous friend. Manfred was already in the land of nod.

Diego was awake but he hadn't uttered a word nor gone out for a meal all night. Sid suspected the problem. It was Akeeba. He didn't understand the reasoning behind the wolf attack, heck! He didn't understand the reasoning's of most things like where baby sloth's come from or why everyone fought over dandelions. But for some _reason _heknew it wasn't entirely Akeeba's fault as to why the herd could be in danger. Diego has to know the truth about Akeeba. Why? He just did. Sid pondered how to approach the situation without having an argument or getting thumped on the head.

"Diego?"

"What!"

"No need to be edgy bud. I was just gonna ask"

Diego cut him off

"Ask what?"

"Come on there bud come around and smell the fresh carcass or whatever your kind does when facing the terms of reality"

"What?"

"You know- you and Akeeba?"

"Get lost!"

"Just listen she may know a lot about you but do you really know her for who she is? She may have a good reason for doing what she does. I mean you weren't exactly honest when we first met you. She didn't purposely try to lead us to our doom if you think about it she tried to lead us away from the problem yet the wolves found her…. Didn't that old timer say he wanted nothing to do with us that he just wanted Akeeba for some guy? what was his name? Andy? Andrew? Arrow! Yeah that's it. Maybe you should talk with Akeeba and get the full story and really find out what she feels you know?"

Diego just blinked with pure disbelief at Sid's theory.

"What?"

Diego smiled somewhat and stated

"You're an odd one you know that"

"Well you know I see a twig eat a leaf that's my philosophy"

"Whatever"

"Well. good night"

Sid lay down and went to sleep. Diego was left with his thoughts. He deep down wanted to know why those wolves were after them, and most importantly who this Arrow was. Would he be a potential threat, he hoped not he wasn't in the right condition to fight let alone defend his herd.

With that thought burning in his head he picked himself up and sniffed the air. Akeeba's sent lingered in the wind. she was near by. He walked lamely on his three paws. The one Akeeba had wounded was deep and the blood was caked with his fur.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was limping for and was exhausted. But he didn't stop. Her scent grew stronger.

"Come on female where in the name of mammoth fur and herds alike are you?"

He had soon come across a weeping willow that was leaning off on its side. A lot more trees accompanied it. Her scent must be coming from there. He plodded on towards the mini forest.

Upon entering he noticed it was sheltered from the wind. He soon found that he was in a clearing of sorts. The ice shown in the cascading light of the moon and the snow didn't feel that cold. The trees must be shielding the frost away. He was still wondering if not lazily searching for the female. He was tired.

He decided to sit awhile to regain some strength. His eyes scouted the area and soon found a bright heap of brown in the shadows of a tree. Diego's adrenaline soon gave him the strength to get up and approach the brown bundle. Its ear twitched. It raised its head.

"Akeeba?"

"At least give me until dawn"

She stood on all fours. Her coat was a mess and was caked in blood. _He_ did this to her and his guilt swept over him like the tide to a beech. He approached her slowly.

"What do you want?"

When he was comfortable with the space between both he and the female he gave her an answer.

"I'm giving you the chance to explain yourself"

He lay himself down but raised his head, so he wanted to know. Akeeba sighed.

"Fine. But your not going to like what you hear"

"Try me"

"I was in a pack like any other sabre. I was just a cub at the time. When Arrow came he challenged the leader, our leader was old but had a good heart from what I can remember. Arrow had won soon after. As the days went by Arrow had become power mad and forcefully mated with every female in the pack. He even tried to get my mother but father had defended both her and me with his life. Arrow won and in his lust for power killed him. He soon killed mother as well. I fled to the elder pack mother in fear. She protected me..."

She paused and turned away.

"Come on no holds barred female, thought you were stronger then that. Come on"

Diego ushered her to continue.

"As the years want by I was the only female he hadn't mated with. The elder and the rest of the females did there best to protect me. Arrow at this time had cronies who agreed with his line of thought and they soon had the same mad obsession with me as he did. He has tried on more then one occasion to mate with me so his mission in power is complete"

She turned around. The moon's glow made Akeeba's rear end scars shine dimly.

"These are from him…no Diego he _hasn't_ and I can't thank the elder enough for what she did. As the days went by I learnt to fight and in turn I found another way at keeping Arrow's followers at bay. Seduction. They didn't like a female who knew what she _wanted_ so they kept their bodies to themselves, Arrow however was only aroused and his obsession grew. The elder and the others kept him at bay long enough for me to escape and I've been on the run ever since"

Diego was shocked at her story, he didn't know it was that bad. Yet he wondered when they first met did she act the way she did as an act of self-defence or did she mean it? He told himself he didn't care but he knew that beyond his ego and pride he did.

"That's all fine an dandy but what's the deal with those wolves?"

"Your very nosy aren't you mister _sensitive_"

He picked himself up and sat by her side.

"Don't start."

He tilted his head and started to lick her shoulder wound, if he didn't it could become infected. She too felt guilty for what she did to his paw and slowly pressed her tongue to the wound and attempted to cleanse it. Once he was satisfied he moved to her leg and lapped the blood away, she in turn licking his own shoulder.

As time passed Akeeba noticed something different in his licks, there weren't fast. In other words a fast lick is supposed to help cleanse a wound. His were beginning to slow. She raised her head. When Diego was aware that she had stopped he too lifted his head. She was about to utter a remark until his tongue met with her nose. He had kissed her. She too returned the lick to his cheek. He lowered his head pressed his tongue to her chest and raised himself until he met her chin. He did the same motion at least twice. Slowly.

He didn't have a clue as to why he was helping aid her wounds but he liked what he was doing…even though he would never admit it. He liked what she was doing to him.

She then closed off the space between them and started to nuzzle him. He soon returned the affection. Only a few minutes had past. The night still loomed. He nudged her suddenly. She met his gaze. Noses just inches apart. Drawing ever so closer….


End file.
